


The Snake and the Ocelot

by Cute_trash



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Complicated politics, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enormous canon divergence, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is An Asshole, Except John and Adam, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, MGS3, Oblivious Snake, Ocelot is a cutie patootie, One-Sided Attraction, Politics, Possible smut, Precious boy, Save Adam, Slow To Update, Still no idea where this is going, Tags May Change, Temporarily Unrequited Love, i am so so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After battling The Boss, Snake wants to be out of this life, the pain is too much for him to carry on.<br/>On the meanwhile Ocelot realizes that the agent/soldier life isn't for him and that he wants to enjoy life while he's still young.<br/>What happens when their paths cross once again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snake and the Ocelot

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I played MSG so please correct me if I said anything stupid, which I probably did :')  
> Because even after all this time (I'm still in a dream, SNAKE EAAATEEER) this story is still complicated af xD  
> I apologize for that and the bad English <3 Hopefully this is still good?

Big Boss... That was the title he earned after defeating The Boss, his teacher and the person he trusted the most. The title was a burden, a constant reminder that the world wasn't fair and how he was forced to kill her when she deserved to live and be praised like the true hero she had been.

 

  
After the ceremony was finally over, Snake tried to leave as quickly as possible but that thought was thrown of the window when his only blue eye landed upon a very familiar figure. Said familiar person was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans with sneakers, he looked like the young ( ~~teenager~~ ) adult he was. The man's expression turned into a displeased one as he was talking with someone most likely important that Snake didn't know. Soon enough the young man scoffed and turned to leave, he only walked a few steps when his icy blue eyes met one sky blue eye.

  
"S-snake?" He asked stunned, in an English laced with Russian accent -  _Since when does he even speak English?_   Snake wondered- as if Snake was the odd one there.

  
"Ocelot." He acknowledged the young man with suspicion. Of course he would be suspicious, hadn't they just tried to killed each other a few days go? Even if Ocelot wasn’t really serious about it apparently.

  
The blond one scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he grew more nervous, he never thought he would encounter Snake.  _Of all days I wanted to see you and I couldn't, you had to show up when I precisely didn't want you to_ , he thought rather bitterly.

  
"I didn't stalk you or came here to kill you, if you’re wondering." The young man said quickly and blushed, realizing the stupidity of his words "I guess you want an explanation, uh?"

  
"That would be nice." The brunet replied shortly

  
"How about we grab some lunch first? I'm starving, don't worry my treat. Though you should choose where to go, it's been a while since I was here." He offered with a shy and nervous smile.

  
To be honest, Snake wanted more than anything to go visit Boss's grave and then go home, things were still too fresh and confusing. However Ocelot's presence left him intrigued enough to accept the offer. He looked very different in a casual attire and acting shy like that. After Snake picked his luggage up from the hobby both walked silently in an awkward-but-not-that-awkward silence till they reached Snake's choice of a restaurant.

 

After they both ordered Ocelot tried to crack the tension, it was getting a bit unbearable:

"It's nice to eat real food again, right?" He offered a shaky smile

"It's not bad."

"Not bad?" Ocelot made a disgusted face "You have got to be joking, right? You must be a savage to enjoy all that weird stuff you ate back at Russia. Disgusting, how can you enjoy that more than real actual food?"

"So it was you." Snake chuckled remembering EVA’s words when she told him how Ocelot stole his food. "You stole my food, didn’t you? It disappeared suddenly."

The younger man blushed fiercely "NO! I mean yes- I mean uh-"

"It's okay Ocelot, don't worry." Snake offered with a short smile,  _This kid is pretty amusing when he's nervous. He tried to be tough in Russia but now I can see he's still a young kid._

"It's not Ocelot." He pouted "We're not in a mission anymore John, I'm not an ocelot and you're not a snake. You can call me by my real name, if you even remember it."

"Of course I do, such an unusual name is hard to forget." Adam blushed slightly "So Adamska, are you going to tell me why you're here or not?" He asked straightforward as always and the other sighed.

"It's better if you wait for after lunch. It's not safe to talk about such things here, surely you understand."

The older man nodded and curiously the waiter arrived just in time with their foods. They ate in a more comfortable silence which was broke by Snake saying "Pretty good" after they finished their meal causing Ocelot to snort in amusement.

 

After Adam paid for their meal, like he said he would, he suggested going to the graveyard - "The dead can't listen to us but if they do, I doubt they'll tell anyone." - Feeling a bit hesitant Snake agreed wanting also to visit the Boss's grave paying her one last tribute, the trip itself wasn't very far. Before they entered the cemetery Snake bought a bouquet of flowers so that he could put on the Boss's grave. Once they entered in the cemetery, both decided to sit down in a bench nearby some graves of people they didn't know.

 

"What are you doing here Adam?" The older man asked with no anger or annoyance behind it.

"It's a long and complicated story, I hope you understand."

"I'll do my best."

"I'm ADAM."

"I know that already, Adamska. It’s your name, I'm not that thick."

"No, I mean I'm ADAM the NSA 'codebreaker', I was the one who was supposed to help you and EVA was a man and my partner who at the moment was out, not that woman."

"Why didn't you reveal your disguise?"

"John I am or I was, in this mission, a triple agent I couldn't blow my cover, in fact that actually helped me. My mission was to recover the Legacy that Volgin had. For you I was an enemy, for Volgin I was an ally but secretly I was kind of on your side. I believe it was pretty obvious that I hated Volgin, right? Krushchev believed I worked for him and the KGB when in reality I was working for the CIA. It’s kind of a complicated story has you can see, it's best if I try to explain it later.”

"I can see that but EVA stole the Legacy from me. She drugged me and then stole it."

"I know, but she stole a fake. And how did she drug you exactly?"

"I prefer not to talk about it now... You said she stole a fake? And how do you know she stole it?”

"Because I already knew she was a spy for the Chinese. I found that out because of the smell of petrol from her bike and her boots, it didn't took me much to figure it out and The Boss knew too so helped me get hold of the real Legacy and giving you the fake. Since she knew EVA was working for them and she also knew that she would steal the Legacy from you. So obviously we couldn’t allow that. It was a shame The Boss had to be eliminated, she was a good soldier and patriot.”

“I just have to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“Why? Why did you do all this? You’re only what 18? You’re just a kid.”

“I AM NOT A KID SNAKE!” Adam barked “I’ve been raised by the GRU and Volgin. The army and all this confusion was been part of my life since forever. Hell John, I was born in the middle of a freaking battlefield. Besides I was given special treatment too because I’m the son of a legendary soldier or whatever. I don’t need that, I can prove I’m great with only my skill. I already did, I tricked everyone. So besides doing this for me, I'm doing this because it has been my whole life pretty much. You're lucky I'm even telling you this, if I wanted you wouldn't know this.”

“And why would you let me know?”

“You ask too many questions.” The boy replied blushing slightly “I’m done with that life though. It’s just too much…”

“I ki- Adam, I've been there. Long than you I might say."

"I know."

"But since you’re done, what are you going to do now? Aren’t you in danger? You can’t just quit something like that.”

“I know that John, I’m not stupid.” He rolled his eyes in annoyance “I have to be on my toes but I’ll manage. Right now I’m going to try to find who my parents were, I never met them and I don’t even know their names. After finding that out, I’m not sure.”

“Maybe I can help you with that, I know who your parents are.”

“You do? How do you know that?”

“EVA and The Boss told me some things and I figured out on my own.”

“What?” He asked very confused

“Look Adam, this is a long story. It has been a very long day, I need to rest.” Snake spoke suddenly looked very tired

“Oh… Right, sorry I came here and I bothered you, I’m sure you need time on your own. I’ll talk to you whenever John.” Adam replied looking down and feeling slightly embarrassed.

“Wait Adam!” The words escaped from John’s lips

“Yeah?” Adam had already turned and was walking towards the exit

“Do you have a place to stay?”

“I was going to stay at a hotel, why?”

“Why don’t you stay with me at my apartment?” The older man asked, he himself was surprised at the words that came out of his mouth

“I- Uh… Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother or anything.”

“Not at all. Just… Don’t you mind giving me some alone time?”

“Of course, I’ll wait for you outside the cemetery.”

“Thank you.”

 

 

When Ocelot left, Snake walked towards The Boss’s grave and he put the Patriot she had given back in Russia and the bouquet of flowers. He then saluted her grave for a rather long time, she was a true hero, a true patriot, a role model to be followed everywhere. The end she received wasn’t the one she deserved like many others but it was life and John would have to try to move on.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Adam asked when he saw John walking out with a grim look on his face

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Adam nodded, of course he knew John wasn’t okay but he had hopes that he could make things better. He knew he wouldn't be the same ever since he met John, he would follow the man everywhere and anywhere, he was sure and with that thought and determination, the young man followed John.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments? :D


End file.
